


A Silk Pillow (#123 Professor)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [6]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: BDSM, Community: numb3rs100, D/s, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-06
Updated: 2010-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-07 18:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There should be pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Silk Pillow (#123 Professor)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Jedwabna poduszka (#123 Profesor)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1580954) by [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/pseuds/winchesters_soulmate)



There should be pain. The rope that bound his wrists was soft, only leaving marks if he struggled. A silk pillow was between his knees and the hard, cold floor.

The man, who ghosted fingers across his face, promised him pain, release, surrender, scared him like no other. The man who told him to kneel was like no other.

A long piece of leather was dragged softly across his skin.

"You can stop this whenever you want. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir."

There was a chuckle. "You can call me Professor. I like the way you say the word."

"Yes Professor Eppes."


End file.
